The Three Ds
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Destination, determination, deliberation. Yagyuu needed them all to get what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted. YagyuuKirihara. //For Greenberry Rhythm//


**Disclaimer: **Here's a fun fact: Microsoft Word tried to correct "maid" to "house cleaner." Here's another fun fact: I own no recognizable characters or places - these belong to Konomi-sensei. This work is not-for-profit.

**Warning:** sexual themes, mild coarse language

**A/N:** Because Greenberry Rhythm said something lightly once, I said something stronger, she wrote a _piece_, and then the request I write one. Well, it got a bit lost in the back of everything but I promised I would have it up for Christmas - and here it is, hun! Enjoy!** Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

_"One has but to recall __The Three D's_: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely _determined_ to reach one's _destination_, and move without haste, but with ___deliberation." --Wilkie __Twycross__, Ministry of Magic_

**~~~~~Destination~~Determination~~Deliberation~~~~~**

The fact that Kirihara Akaya was an enigma was something that the world had come to by general consensus. The boy was constantly captivated, his interests changing almost daily sometimes. Yet at the core they remained the same: tennis, video games, and not doing his English homework.

Likewise, his personality changed rapidly and at all times. When he was on the court he was violent, bordering on menacing, and all together insane; when he was off he was just a spontaneous thirteen year old who was bugging his senpai.

Yes, there was no denying that Kirihara Akaya was a fascinating person. And while there were definitely times he wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, more often than not Yagyuu wished he was.

That was where he got lucky.

Whenever the younger boy had a problem – something he couldn't go to Yanagi with, because he wouldn't understand, and something that Marui or Jackal wouldn't quite have been able to help with – he came to Yagyuu for help. The first time had been a complete accident; the junior had needed someone to give him directions from the place he had ended up (after falling asleep on the bus) to the place he was supposed to be. He had meant to text Yanagi, but had accidentally hit his name by mistake; despite this, Yagyuu had helped Akaya.

It had been the beginning of a very long string of events, which Yagyuu mentally referred to as Mission Akaya. He wasn't quite sure when exactly the name had formed, but he knew it wasn't that long after his goal of obtaining Akaya had been realized; because even though his first kiss had been with Masaharu, it was Kirihara who really got him off. There was just something about the boy… something about how innocent and naïve and God damn _corruptible_ he was that made Yagyuu want to do nothing more than push him down and screw him senseless.

Which, he reflected with an amused smirk, was a rather imminent possibility, seeing as the younger boy was currently on Yagyuu's bed, head thrown back and back arched. Yagyuu dug his teeth into the tanned flesh a bit deeper, eliciting a moan from Kirihara. The brunet swiped his tongue across the reddening bruise, though not really in an apology of anything, and kissed back up the boy's neck and jaw. Kirihara shifted slightly, capturing his lips, and Yagyuu felt a hand work its way around his waist as he continued undoing the buttons on his kouhai's shirt.

"S-senpai," Akaya gasped, the older boy's fingers brushing over sensitive flesh, including a stiff nipple.

"Yes?" Yagyuu ignored the flush across Akaya's face and the stiffening of his groin as he continued to tease the younger boy, prolonging every moment and trying his hardest to make sure his face didn't show it. Fingers entwined in brunet locks of hair as Yagyuu continued his ministrations, all the while appearing as nonchalant as possible.

"C-c-could y-you m-may-b-be j-ju-" Akaya moaned, louder this time, and a Niou-esque smirk crossed Yagyuu's features.

"Yes?" he asked, the same at-ease tone in his voice again.

"C-could y-you effin' j-just-" This time Akaya just gave up. Instead of speaking he used his hand to yank Yagyuu's head down, pressing them together in a deeply tongued kiss. Little mewls escaped from the devil boy's lips, but at the same time Yagyuu heard the all-too-clear "hurry it the fuck up, will you?"

It was all the incentive Yagyuu needed.

**~~~OWARI~~~**


End file.
